


Tiramisu

by Summertime_Poet



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (does that make any sense?), (edit- dessert not desert. sorry for the typo), (it's mainly a relationship), (that also means that the tiramisu josh is searching for so desperately, M/M, So yeah, Uhm, and their favorite deserts represent queer relationships, basically their favorite desert represents the kind of relationship they are looking for?, is not like sex or whatever.), light mentions of homophobia in form of food-based references??, no this is not an AU where they are food, so- the deserts their families love so much (and that they don't) represents straight relationships, there are some food-based convos that are actually more about relationships than the food itself, this has to be the weirdest tag I ever used if read out of context oh dear, this is me facepalming and going hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tyler is tiramisu.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Josh is apple strudel.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Not literally- but for each other, they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiramisu

**Author's Note:**

> 1057 words kinda inspired by the tiramisu I spotted in our fridge today.  
> I hope the tags explain the general idea of this... *goes hide under blanket*
> 
> PS: Shout-out to the anon who sent me such a sweet message on my drabble blog. I just saw it and it made my day. Thank you so much <3

Josh had never minded the chocolate pudding that his mum ever so often made for dessert for him and his siblings. She put lots of work into making it one of the family’s most beloved desserts, actually, so Josh didn’t want to make her feel bad for not liking it as much as his other family members seemed to. In all honesty though, he was _dying_ to try out tiramisu someday though; he had heard some kids on the school yard talk about it a while ago, as though sharing a secret nobody was meant to hear. The thought of the mysterious dessert hadn’t left his mind ever since.

**

When he was nine he once asked his mom about tiramisu – his cousin had once mentioned it to him, in passing – but his mum had only shaken her head and said he was too young to even think about trying out the dessert, so he had forgotten about it again until the school yard incident.

*

That was when Josh was twelve and a half; when his thirteenth birthday approached, he sat at the kitchen table with his mom, planning what food they would have for his birthday. When she asked him whether there was any dessert he’d like, he instantly _knew_. Josh half-closed his eyes, already kind of knowing his suggestion was about to be denied. “I’d _really_ like to try out some tiramisu for my birthday...” His mom stayed quiet for a few seconds. Her mouth went stiff and her eyes expressed light distaste at the suggestion; she looked at somewhere behind Josh for some seconds before focusing back on him.

She was about to say something, mouth already opening, when Josh blurted out: “Please don’t say I’m too young for it to taste good for me again! I’m not a baby anymore!” “ _Joshua!_ ” Her gaze became even a bit icy as she half-shouted his name. They both remained silent for a few seconds, each slightly confused about each other’s sudden outburst. “I’m sorry...,” Josh whispered, staring at his fingers where they were resting on the tabletop. “Hey. _Hey, Josh._ Josh, please. Look at me!” His mother reached over the table to lift his chin so he would look at her again. “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have shouted at you about this.” Josh couldn’t believe his ears, pupils widening a little at his mother’s excuse. However, his hope was soon crushed again when she added: “But tiramisu... _it’s just_ \- not good. You wouldn’t like it, no matter your age. Best you just forget about it again.” He took a silent but deep breath, trying to calm himself as she continued. “Besides, you and the others _love_ chocolate pudding so much... imagine what a disaster it would be if you chose tiramisu over chocolate pudding for your birthday!” Josh was internally screaming by then, but instead of doing so loudly, he just nodded his agreement to get over this conversation as soon as possible.

***

One night, when Josh was fifteen, he came home later in the evening, straight from a friend’s birthday party and feeling as though he was walking on clouds. He had been able to try the slightest of bites of tiramisu at the party, a bite that felt like the lightest of pecks on his mouth, and he had almost died at the realization that he liked tiramisu _so much_ better than chocolate pudding. He didn’t tell anyone about it.

***

Josh tried almost desperately to find some tiramisu to try it again from then on, hoping that were he to find some, it would taste just as amazing as the tiramisu he had gotten a taste of at his friend’s party. He was dying to find some, but at times it seemed as though in the entire state of Ohio there wasn’t any _at all_. Or at least none others were willing to share with him. He couldn’t find it at any of the local stores and it was almost driving him insane; he was so hopelessly infatuated with the mere _thought_ of tiramisu, he almost posted about it online just to find someone willing to share theirs with him.

****

Tyler was the impersonation of tiramisu. Or at least this was one of the first thoughts that shot through Josh’s mind when he first got to know the other boy. Josh had never forgotten about the tiramisu he had tried almost seven years ago, and had always nodded (growing more and more tired of having to do so) when his mother asked him, year after year again, whether he’d like chocolate pudding for his birthday.

Funnily enough, Tyler seemed to have experienced similar things with his family growing up. “It was _always_ vanilla ice cream, _never_ apple strudel. I got _so_ angry when I finally turned eighteen and we had vanilla ice cream for dessert _again_ , I left dinner and only came back home after one long search for apple strudel with the best one I ever tasted! My parents got kinda pissed off, but surprisingly enough my dad defended me?” Tyler looked down at their liked fingers, then leaned his head back against the wall they were sitting against with their backs. “It was an act of rebellion in their eyes, and they didn’t like it. But they just grew used to me disagreeing with them on their food choices for dessert.” “I’m glad to hear that.” Josh smiled at him genuinely, squeezing Tyler’s hand, then lifted it and pressed a soft kiss to it.

“Have I ever told you that you have to be the best damn apple strudel that there has probably ever been on Earth?” Tyler smiled at him warmly, shifting a little so he was pressed a bit more against Josh’s side, their linked hands now resting on their knees that were leaning against each other.

Josh grinned at him, lightly shaking his head. He was still barely able to comprehend how he had gotten so lucky to find Tyler. “And you are the best damn tiramisu on the whole wide world, Ty,” he confessed, looking the other man straight in the eye. Tyler’s smile probably grew twice as wide if that was even possible, and he leaned in to press a kiss to Josh’s lips. “Well, I guess none of us will have to starve for their favorite dessert ever again now.”

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
